


Lina Ryokuryuu Dragon Week

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Memories, Questions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-22 16:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: This is a collection of works for The Dragons Weeks 2019 tumblr event, each chapter is one of the stories for each day, and to add a twist they are themed with Lina from my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series





	1. Kija

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kija explains to little Lina how precious her time with her father is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One of The Dragons Week 2019 Prompts! https://thedragonsweek2019.tumblr.com/post/183022781194/hello-everyone-i-am-maddy-and-i-love-akatsuki-no First up is Kija and I’m making this themed with their interactions with Lina, Yona & Jae-ha’s daughter from my AU Series look forward to each prompt having something to do with her!

“And then the Four Dragons helped create the very tribes that are here today in Kouka, while they always were there to protect their master and-“ Kija stopped in the middle of his story when noticing the young Ryokuryuu was not paying attention. “Lina, this is very important I really wish you would listen, it’s important you know all about the legacy of the dragons before you.”  
   
The six year old in question huffed and crossed her arms. “I’m listening Uncle White Snake, really.” She shifted a bit on her seat on the rock.  
   
Kija sighed and shook his head, the young Green Dragon had taken up Hak’s habit of calling him that and it was impossible to break her of it by now, so he merely gave in. “What was the name of the first Ryokuryuu?” he decided to quiz her.  
   
_“… Unnnnn…. Abi?”_ Lina sweatdropped hard as she knew she was screwed, her uncle had clearly caught her.  
   
“That was the Seiryuu, see you weren’t fully paying attention.” The Hakuryuu crossed his arms while looking sternly at her.  
   
Lina frowned seeing him a bit irritated at her. “… I’m sorry… Just it gets boring until you go on about all the cool battles they did and stuff… Do I really need to know everything about it? Uncle Hermit told me the basic stuff and he was actually there.”  
   
“I really wish you would refer to your fellow dragons by their names Lina, technically while you’re Jae-ha’s daughter we’re still all part of the Four Dragons, until the rest of the next generation are born. Then those would be your brothers.” Kija frowned though at the thought of little Lina watching all of them pass on as the next generation was born.  
   
“But that means you and Uncle Shin-ah would start… Dying like daddy is.” Lina whimpered, fighting the urge to start crying. “What good are all these legends if they can’t tell us how to stop our ‘brothers’ from going away like that? Mommy still needs all of you I can’t protect her by myself.”  
   
“Lina…” Kija bent down and hugged the little Ryokuryuu, stroking her red and green hair. “Shin-ah and I aren’t going anywhere, even if new the Hakuryuu and Seiryuu are born it won’t be for a little while… Look at your father, you’re already six and he only just started showing signs of slowing down, besides remember he’s blaming that on getting older, that’s all.” He tried to assure her.  
   
“I heard what you and Uncle Zeno said the other night…” Lina glared right at him, one that looked just like Yona when she was calling someone out on trying to avoid telling her the truth. Not to mention the fact she actually called the Ouryuu by name. “You were comparing what your daddy was like when he got weaker, and that most dragons don’t live long that I’m at the age most White Dragons lost their fathers.”  
   
Kija stiffened at that. “… Lina, you know your father doesn’t want you to be sad right? The princess doesn’t want you to be upset either, and she’s trying to stay strong for you too. We’re all hoping he’ll stay with us as long as possible, but we can’t help but worry when he’s going to start showing the signs of leaving us… Just to… Make it easier when it does happen, and besides...” He smiled at her, petting her on the head. “… If you spend all your time feeling sad and blaming yourself you’ll pass up those precious moments with your father to look back on. You see, I never got to play with my father or see him very much, and I miss him a lot sometimes.”  
   
“Really? Why couldn’t you be around your papa, Uncle Kija?” Lina asked, curious for once to hear one of his stories, as usually he was always going on about the legends and it bored the child.  
   
The White Dragon smiled hearing her say his name for a change. “Because of his dragon arm.” He stepped back and unwrapped his dragon hand, letting it enlarge a bit to give her an example. “It’s very easy to hurt someone by accident and everyone in my village feared he would hurt me out of rage that I was taking his place. My father dreamed of serving your mother but he didn’t live to be able to, and it made him very sad. So I devoted myself to his cause in his place.” He smiled, placing his dragon hand against his heart. “Just like one day you’ll be taking your father’s place at your mother’s side, as will your descendants will possibly one day serve the next Crimson Dragon. When that time comes you have to be strong to your successor and help them be ready, and by remembering our legacy we remember all those that came before us, keeping these powers protected and not abused, and to act out at the right time. It’s a hard duty and only the chosen few can do it, and I’m beyond honored I got to be the one that serves the princess when many of my predecessors before me only dreamed of this position. In fact I got an even better position than they ever thought, because now I’m helping the next generation learn and grow as well, by teaching you, Lina.” He smiled warmly at her, taking her tiny hand in his dragon hand. “Normally Hakuryuu just pass on their lessons and legends from generation to generation but only the White Dragons. I helped Shin-ah learn about the Four Dragons, and now you, I must say I am truly blessed.” He then got an idea. “Can I show you something?”  
   
Lina tilted her head as she nodded, watching the Hakuryuu turn around and lower his robes a bit to allow her to see the scar on his back. “Uncle Kija! What is this?” she gasped.  
   
Kija adjusted his clothes and turned back to look at the young Green Dragon as he explained. “This was made by my predecessor, my father. Right after I was born in fact. You see after that I was only allowed to see my father under supervision of the rest of the village and he was never allowed to touch me. This scar was the one and only time he lay his hand on me. He struck out of passion for his desire to serve his king, who ended up being your mother, and didn’t think when I was born and he knew he would die soon and never be given the chance to serve.” The Hakuryuu had a sad smile explaining this, but he continued. “He regretted it later, I knew by the expression on his face and the last time I saw him before he died, all he could say was how his final request was to touch me one time before he would go… I’ll always remember that forever that he paid for his one mistake and while in that one moment he hated me for taking his place and title, along with his life, that all he wanted was for me to be by his side during his final moments. You see I sneaked in and saw him shortly before he passed, and I’m glad I did… I got one more memory with him before he left, as I didn’t have many due to those short visits. That’s what I mean by what you and your father have is so much better, and the way Jae-ha just showers you with attention I have to admit I wish I had memories like that with my father, and I have to say I’m proud to have him as a brother, taking your birth as the happiest moment of his life and not the worst like most dragons did. You are his treasure, his world, and not a death sentence. You truly are just his precious daughter and I hope you’ll have all the happiest memories to take with you when the day comes that he joins all our predecessors up in heaven.”  
   
Lina was touched by the story, moved to tears even as she bawled out and hugged the Hakuryuu. “Oh Uncle Kija! I’m sooorrryyy!” she sobbed.  
   
“Huh? Oh Lina please don’t cry!!!” Kija panicked, worried he upset the little Green Dragon.  
   
“I had no idea all those stories meant so much to you! I should pay better attention!” Lina sniffed, rubbing her eyes. “Who is going to tell me all that stuff when you’re gone? I need to know all this to tell my little brother or sister when they’re older right? I’m sorry for being selfish Uncle Kija.” She whimpered, hugging him tightly. “It makes me so sad you couldn’t have that with your papa… I can’t imagine having someone that isn’t like daddy.”  
   
Kija smiled at that. “It’s alright Lina, and I’m glad you have your mother and father, along with all of us as your uncles.”  
   
“And Grandma Yoon!” she giggled.  
   
The Hakuryuu tried not to laugh at that, as he could just hear Yoon’s grumble in his head. “Speaking of which, how about we go help Yoon out with dinner then? You can make something special for Jae-ha and princess?”  
   
“Okay Uncle Kija!” Lina smiled as he lifted her up into his dragon arm, carrying her back to their camp. She then kissed him on the cheek. “Just don’t tell daddy I was crying again ok? I don’t want daddy sad either because it bothers him whenever I get upset about him leaving me, just like mommy I gotta be strong too!”  
   
Kija was blushing madly from the little Ryokuryuu’s peck on his cheek. “… Let’s do our best to be strong for them together then, your uncle will lend you whatever strength you need.”

 


	2. Shin-ah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin-ah has a little talk with Lina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two of The Dragons Week 2019 Prompts! Time for Shin-ah! Lina is around 4 or 5 years old here for reference. For those that don’t know my AU, little Lina is the new Green Dragon and Yona & Jae-ha’s lovely daughter.

“Pukkkyyuuu!” Ao squealed as she was playing with Lina, running around and then getting caught as the Ryokuryuu was able to jump to catch her.  
   
“Got you!” Lina giggled as she cuddled the little squirrel.  
   
Shin-ah just smiled as he approached the two, glad to see Lina and Ao so happy with each other. Ao had become attached to the young Ryokuryuu since the day she was born. He stood there watching until he heard Lina call out to him. “Uncle Shin-ah!” she smiled and came over, hugging at his legs. Ao leapt up to his shoulder, purring as she nuzzled his cheek.  
   
“… You didn’t have to stop.” Shin-ah spoke after a moment. “Ao likes playing with you, Lina.”  
   
“I like playing with her too, but you should play with us Uncle Shin-ah!” Lina said with a wide smile. She then blinked as she looked at his masked that wasn’t covering his face at the moment, it was lifted up as he often did when they were safe at camp like now. “… Uncle Shin-ah, why do you wear that mask so much when we’re traveling? When we’re at camp or alone you show your face but when we’re in a town or something you either have the mask on or that blindfold.”  
   
 _“Oh…”_ Shin-ah stiffened a bit, while over the years he had been getting better about doing without his mask, he really didn’t like not having it when in strange towns or at the very least covering his eyes. But around the Happy Hungry Bunch he felt comfortable showing his face. “… I worry sometimes about my… Eyes hurting people.” He admitted. “Even though over the years I have better control of my powers still… It feels weird when people… _Stare_.”  
   
“Well of course some people stare, you have pretty eyes Uncle Shin-ah!” Lina smiled at him, one that reminded the Seiryuu when Yona said she liked his eyes. “Daddy said he had to wait forever to be able to finally see them, that you were always hiding them from him.” She giggled.  
   
 _“… Sometimes he was a bit forceful…”_ Shin-ah muttered, sweatdropping just remembering the elder Green Dragon constantly trying to see his eyes. “But… He did stop eventually. Just I spent a long time hiding them that I feel… Weird not having my mask on. I don’t really need it anymore but… I feel at peace when I have it on.”  
   
“I’m kind of like that when Ao sleeps with me.” Lina giggled, reaching out as Ao jumped into her arms. “I feel safe and warm with her by my side. Mommy said she loved it when Ao would sleep by her shoulder or cuddle too, of course later she had daddy to snuggle with so Ao ended up staying by me.”  
   
“… When I was living in my village Ao often cuddled by me.” Shin-ah explained. “When I first found her she was drenched in the rain, but she warmed up by my side.”  
   
“That explains why she loves you so much, you protected her.” Lina smiled. “Just like mommy, you saved her when she met you right? She told me that you were her guiding moonlight that day, and she’s right you’re just as bright as the moon.”  
   
Shin-ah smiled at that, bending down to be at level with Lina now. “That’s what Yona said when she gave me this name… And I cherish it, always.”  
   
“That’s why Uncle Darkness Dragon said he always calls you by name, because its special and mommy gave it to you.” Lina giggled, hugging him. “I also think you give warm hugs too! I feel safe with you Uncle Shin-ah, always.”  
   
“… I want to keep you safe too.” Shin-ah said, lifting the little girl up into his arms as he stood up, carrying her back to the main campsite as Yoon was preparing dinner. “Because you’re part of our family.”  
   
Lina smiled as she kissed his cheek, giggling when she saw him blush as they arrived and he let her down, allowing her to run to her mother and father, giggling as Jae-ha twirled her around in the air.  
   
“… It’s nice having a family, Ao.” Shin-ah muttered, petting the squirrel. “She really is like a small Yona.”


	3. Jae-ha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae-ha is sick and spends some time with his lovely daughter, who has all kinds of questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three of The Dragons Week 2019 Prompts! Jae-ha’s turn with his little girl! As if I need excuses to write that XD Actually for this one I think I’m going to continue off the last prompt I wrote with Jae-ha and Lina, where everyone was sick, but instead now it’s his turn. For reference Valerie is my OC and married to Hak, their son is named Ura.

“Well I have to say this is improved from the last time I felt this sick…” Jae-ha mused as he was laying down in the tent, sighing as he turned to his wife by his side checking his temperature. “But really you should stay back Yona dear, I’d hate for you to catch this back.”  
   
“I’ll be fine.” Yona said stubbornly, placing a wet cloth on his forehead. “I wasn’t sick for very long, besides with Yoon falling ill Valerie has to tend to Hak, Kija, Shin-ah and Ura now.”  
   
“Still, the little one needs you to stay healthy.” Jae-ha commented, running his hand over her swollen abdomen.  
   
The princess snorted a laugh. “With everything I went through during my pregnancy with Lina, this is nothing. Trust me the baby will be fine, but we need papa back in full strength.” She then frowned as she stroked his cheek. “… You’re not still feeling weaker are you?”  
   
“No, it’s not that.” Jae-ha sighed and closed his eyes. “I did ask Zeno just in case if I felt like…. You know.” He didn’t want to bring up his inescapable death at a time like this, but the Yellow Dragon did say before he felt when other dragons were nearing their end. “We just maybe need to pack up camp and head closer to Kouka to recover better odds are, which is kind of hard with our Thunder Beast falling ill right now… Just please tell me Kija’s village didn’t try to offer us some weird cough drops again.”  
   
“They did but Yoon tossed them out the moment he got them away from Kija.” Yona laughed, smiling as she stroked her husband’s cheek. “Shin-ah and Kija are slowly getting better, so maybe we can start heading back to Kouka so that all three of you recover faster. Though Yoon was pointing out despite all that Lina is as healthy as a horse.”  
   
“Still, I’d hate for the little dear to fall ill.” Jae-ha noted.  
   
“Mommy? How is daddy doing?” Lina poked her head into the tent as if on cue, Ao perched on her shoulder. “Auntie Valerie said to bring this.” She handed her mother a cup with a colored liquid inside.  
   
“Thanks Lina, you should go ahead and play with Ao for now.” Yona smiled, helping Jae-ha sit up to take the medicine.  
   
“But I want to stay by daddy…” Lina pouted. “Everyone else is sick too but they chased me out of there.”  
   
“We just don’t want you to become ill either Lina-chan.” Jae-ha smiled, petting her on the head.  
   
“I’ll be fine!” Lina said stubbornly, hugging her father tightly. “… Daddy’s weaker because of me after all.” She whimpered. “If I can cheer him up so he feels better I wanna help!”  
   
 _“Oh Lina…”_ Yona frowned, after all it had only been a few weeks since the little girl had found out her father would eventually lose his life once Lina gained all his powers.  
   
“Well considering she has both our stubbornness combined, I’d say there’s no talking her out of it, Yona dearest.” Jae-ha chuckled, stroking their daughter’s hair. “Why don’t you go ahead and help Val out? I’ll be fine with my little nurse here.”  
   
“Alright, just don’t overdo it, husband.” Yona smiled, kissing his cheek and petting Lina on the head before heading out of the tent.  
   
“Says the one that’s pregnant and always overdoes everything.” Jae-ha smiled as Lina sat in his lap as he stroked her hair. “So how about a story then Lina dear?”  
   
“But daddy you should be resting.” Lina pointed out.  
   
“Well I can’t really sleep with my head hurting so thinking about something else might get my mind off it.” Jae-ha shrugged. “Besides I enjoy telling my precious treasure anything she likes to hear, especially the stories involving her beautiful mother.”  
   
“Ok then, how did the baby get inside mommy?” Lina asked.  
   
Jae-ha nearly choked on the drink in his hand as he blushed madly, shaking his head. “Lina, just what brought this up?”  
   
“Well when I asked why momma’s stomach got bigger you said she has a baby in there.” Lina pointed out, of course Yona immediately tried to change the subject before the Green Dragon said too much. “But mommy seemed to get upset talking about it, and Grandma Yoon said I was too young to understand. Auntie Valerie said she’d tell me when I’m older, but I really wanna know.”  
   
“Well you came out of mommy’s stomach too you know.” Jae-ha chuckled, trying to figure out how to explain to the small child without saying it directly as he knew he’d get a scolding from his wife for that one. He really didn’t see the shame in it, after all he was very openly affectionate with Yona even in front of their daughter, who always just giggled seeing her parents so in love. “And you have my leg so think about it little one, you were born out of the love your mother and I have. Just like Ura was born out of your Uncle Hak and Aunt Valerie’s love.”  
   
“But how does that work?” Lina was still confused. “Does it just show up when you kiss mommy a lot?”  
   
Jae-ha chuckled at that. “No, no, no sweetie otherwise you’d have a hundred siblings by now.” He snickered at the mere thought, shaking his head. “Just know that when you find someone you really love, one day when you’re older you’ll be able to make a baby too, and she or he will be cute as a button like you.” He poked her on the nose. “Maybe one day you and Ura will have cute little baby dragon beasts.” He laughed.  
   
“ _Daaadddyyy_!” Lina swatted his shoulder. “You know Uncle Darkness Dragon hates it when you joke about me marrying Ura one day! And he’s my cousin!”  
   
“So? Kissing cousins are quite adorable.” Jae-ha continued to laugh as she smacked him again. “Oh come on, I saw you blushing the other day when he said your jumps were so cool!”  
   
“ **DADDY! DON’T SAY THAT!** ” Lina protested, crossing her arms in a huff as her cheeks were bright red.  
   
“Oh come now, your mother had a crush on her cousin so it runs in the family.” Jae-ha pointed out.  
   
“Huh? Mommy didn’t always just love you?” Lina was suddenly interested now.  
   
Seeing as this derailed the subject about where babies came from, the Green Dragon continued. “This was long before daddy met mommy, sweetie. But yes she had a really bad crush on her cousin, just it didn’t work out.” He of course left it vague, not wanting to go into too many details. “But then she went on her journey with Hak and eventually met your Uncle Kija who lead them to Uncle Shin-ah and myself. Ahhh I still remember just how beautiful your mother looked the moment she realized I was the beautiful Ryokuryuu and she captivated my heart.” He swooned, placing a hand over his chest for dramatic effect. “Sometimes Lina dear you don’t realize when someone will come by and steal your heart away, though be careful when it happens.” He then hugged her closely. “After all papa isn’t gonna wanna give up his little girl and will be very judgmental who is fitting to be by her side.”  
   
“Daddy! I don’t wanna get married, I wanna be strong like mommy and take care of myself!” Lina protested.  
   
Jae-ha just laughed and shook his head. “I swear that’s the Ryokuryuu blood in you talking, since we hate to be tied down. Just wait little one when you get older you’ll find the one you want to be your partner in life, just like daddy did.” He smiled and stroked her cheek. “After all daddy didn’t ever want to be tied down, just mommy got the big chain and caught me. But I was stubborn and didn’t give in right away, just one day I realized I can’t stand to be away from her.” He looked dreamy while looking at the opening in the tent where he could spot Yona helping Valerie with making lunch. “She’s the most beautiful and amazing person I ever met, her inner strength is admirable and keeps her going, and it’s not just the dragon’s blood that makes me want to care for her, keep her safe, I want to see her smile and laugh, as it gets my heart going. She’s understanding and sees things other people don’t, she doesn’t let her small size hold her back and continues to surprise me even to this day.” He blinked when he realized he was blushing a bit as Lina’s giggling snapped out of gushing over his wife.  
   
“You always have that funny look when you talk about mommy.” Lina explained as she was laughing.  
   
“Well excuse your papa for getting all absorbed in your lovely mother.” Jae-ha chuckled, petting his daughter on the head. “See that kind of look is what you should find in a husband for yourself one day, but not too soon.” He winked at her. “When all he can see in his world is you, and you see nothing but his face when you dream. That’s a start in the right direction, but that look that you think is funny what true love looks like, Lina dear.”  
   
“Mommy makes a similar face when talking about you too.” Lina said with a smile.  
   
“And we both do at the same time when talking about someone very special to us.” Jae-ha added.  
   
The little Green Dragon tilted her head. “Oh? Who is that daddy?”  
   
Jae-ha smiled as he poked her on the nose. “Why you of course, my precious treasure. Because we both love you so much, you’re our whole world.”  
   
Lina smiled wide at that, getting teary eyed. “Oh daddy! I love you and mommy too!” she kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, she then whimpered a bit in his arms. “That’s why I hate it that I’m the reason you’re going to _… To…”_ she choked.  
   
“ _Lina…_ It’s alright.” Jae-ha smiled, petting her on the head. “One day everyone goes to heaven and we never know when that is, and besides I’m not leaving you and mommy just yet. After all I must meet your little brother or sister when they’re born right? Also I just have to be there to judge your first boyfriend.” He joked. “Only the best can I trust with my little treasure.”  
   
Lina couldn’t help but giggle a bit at his joke. “ _Daddy_ …. Please don’t leave us anytime soon. Me and mommy really need you.”  
   
“I know little one, I know…” Jae-ha sighed as he hugged her tightly. “Thankfully we Ryokuryuu are very stubborn, and I plan on being your mother’s legs for as long as possible…”


	4. Zeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno has a little talk with Lina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four of The Dragons Week 2019 Prompts! Zeno’s turn! Since there’s been several prompts involving Yona’s second pregnancy I thought this one could wrap up some of that and show Hak’s son Ura! So Lina is like 6 or 7 here and Ura is 4 or 5. Zeno seems like the one to try and keep the kids away while everyone is busy with Yona as Shin-ah doesn’t talk much and better suited for lookout.

“Awwww Uncle Zeno I wanna see how the baby comes out of mommy!” Lina protested as she crossed her arms.

The Ouryuu chuckled and shook his head. “Little Ryokuryuu doesn’t need to see the miss in pain, just let the lad and lady handle it. Come, come, let’s go play!”

“My mother can handle anything, your momma will be fine Lina.” Ura said as he followed Zeno. “Plus she has Grandma Yoon to help her, so Auntie Yona is safe.”

“Yes, but I heard mommy’s going to be in pain from some of the healers here.” Lina pursed her lips. “I don’t like not being able to do something…” she looked back towards the hut were she swore she heard Yona’s screaming from the labor pains. They had come to Hakuryuu Village for Yona’s birth of her second child, and suddenly this afternoon Yona went into labor. Right after that Valerie had asked Zeno to take the kids out so they didn’t have to see this. Shin-ah was standing just outside the hut while a worried frantic Kija that Hak was trying to calm down. Everyone hated seeing the princess suffering like this and last time they weren’t even there when Lina was born. Plus there was always the scare that some women didn’t survive childbirth, but Yoon and Valerie were determined to make sure Yona would be fine, along with every healer in Kija’s village. Jae-ha of course refused to be removed from Yona’s side, especially since he wasn’t there when Lina was born due to Yona and Yoon being kidnapped at the time.

“You can, little Ryokuryuu.” Zeno smiled, bending down to the small child. “You can pray to the gods for your mother and sibling to be born safely. Just ask with all your heart and maybe they’ll hear along with all of us.”

“Have you done that before, Uncle Zeno?” Ura asked.

The Yellow Dragon nodded. “Yes, many times in fact. In fact Zeno’s been praying for the little miss, along with everyone in White Dragon’s Village. Take a look.” He gestured to several people gathered together clasping their hands and seeming to pray for the princess to give birth to a healthy child. “You aren’t the only one worried about the miss, chibi Green Dragon.” He pet Lina on the head. “But your mother wouldn’t want you to be sad, so why not practice your smile to show her once your sibling is born? People are like mirrors, sometimes what you show them reflects right back, like a smile.” He pointed to his lips that were curved into a wide smile.

This made Lina giggle a bit. “Uncle hermit, you’re so silly sometimes.” She smiled and kissed his cheek before giving him a hug.


	5. Dragon Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina asks how the dragons all met Yona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five of The Dragons Week 2019 Prompts! This time it’s Family Bonds and since I’m centering this around Lina it’s time for Lina bonding with her family the Happy Hungry Bunch! For reference Valerie is my OC and married to Hak, Ura is their son.

“It’s great everyone is doing better now, probably because we’re back in Kouka.” Yona noted as she added a bit more to the fire as the stars were out and it was their only light source. Dinner had finished and everything was cleaned up and she giggled watching Zeno chase around Lina and Ura. “Ok you three how about you sit down for a bit?” she sighed and sat down next to her husband that was holding their newborn baby girl.  
   
“Mommy, where did the baby’s name come from?” Lina asked as she approached her parents. “You and daddy had said she was named after someone important.”  
   
Jae-ha chuckled as he pet the young Ryokuryuu on the head. “That’s true little one, she was Auntie Valerie’s mother actually. You wouldn’t remember her as she passed away when you were just a baby.”  
   
“Oh please, she was just as much my mother as she was yours.” Valerie chuckled, taking Ura into her lap as she sat next to her husband Hak. “That’s why when Yona sweetie suggested it I thought it was a great idea.”  
   
Yona smiled at that, pulling Lina into her lap as she hugged her close. “In the short time I knew Captain Gigan she was already like a mother to me, and that was only a few days. She inspired me to become stronger and helped me better myself. She taught me so many things and was a great example. I could see why you two loved and respected her so much, so that’s why I wanted to name our second daughter after her.”  
   
“I’m sure she would have been honored, princess.” Kija spoke up.  
   
“Knowing her she would have tossed me into the sea if I denied your suggestion Yona love.” Jae-ha laughed, cradling his baby girl in his arms. “After all she was a big influence on both our lives, who knows if we would have met like we did had I not been in Awa? I probably would have been running from the dragons forever.”  
   
“Well you were the hardest one to get to join us.” Hak brought up. “The only one that joined us faster than White Snake was Zeno, but that was because he was secretly stalking us the whole time.”  
   
“Zeno already explained that mister.” Zeno chuckled as he took his seat. “Zeno arrived last after the miss gathered the other dragons to test her.”  
   
“How did you meet everyone Papa?” Ura asked, looking at his father the Thunder Beast.  
   
“Yeah I wanna know the whole story how mommy met daddy!” Lina chimed in. “And how you met Uncle White Snake, Uncle Shin-ah, Uncle Hermit and Grandma Yoon! Mommy said Uncle Darkness Dragon protected her in the castle but what from there?”  
   
“Oh my, seems it’s time for a story then.” Jae-ha chuckled. “Would you rather start Hak or should Yona-chan?”  
   
“Well I can chime in.” Valerie offered with a chuckle, looking at Ura. “I met your Uncle Jae-ha when we were young, caught him stealing from a vendor because he didn’t know about money and had left a really bad place. I took him home back to your grandma and she took him in. As for your father… I met him during a tournament I went to, from there I found out he lived in the Wind Tribe and went to visit every now and again.”  
   
“After we left the palace gramps sent us to find Ik-su, and that’s how we met your Grandma Yoon.” Hak continued.  
   
“Yeah and I’ve been keeping you guys alive since then.” Yoon rolled his eyes. “You were half dead then and barely made it, I still remember Yona begging me to save you. From there we went to find Kija’s village.”  
   
“Which the first time I saw the princess my blood called out to her and I knew I had found my master.” Kija took over from there, admiration on his face as he looked at Yona. “Lina, your mother was brave and strong coming to my village and asking for my help, I gladly accepted my role and lead them to Shin-ah.”  
   
“…. Yona offered me to come with, gave me a name…” Shin-ah spoke up, smiling as he recalled this and Ao purred on his shoulder. “Ao liked her right away so I knew she was a nice person… From there we went to find Jae-ha…”  
   
“So daddy came with you after that like they did?” Lina asked.  
   
“Actually Droopy Eyes found me first.” Hak grumbled at the memory. “Wanted me to join the captain at the time. He actually was dodging the princess when we got into town.”  
   
“And told her to leave.” Yoon chimed in.  
   
“He was quite rude when we met.” Kija added.  
   
Yona giggled at that. “They are right, your father turned me down at first Lina.” She smiled at her daughter. “Only because unlike your Uncle Kija, your father didn’t want to just join me because of the legends or his dragon blood. Though it was cute when he tried to sound so threatening.”  
   
Jae-ha looked away as his cheeks were slightly red. “Yes, yes, I know I am never going to live that down. The biggest mistake I ever made was denying going with you, my dearest wife.” He then kissed Yona on the cheek. “But then again you wouldn’t have captivated my heart so much as you tried to prove yourself.”  
   
“You mean Uncle Jae-ha actually didn’t like Auntie Yona at first?” Ura asked.  
   
“Not exactly, he just didn’t want to be forced to be her dragon.” Valerie explained.  
   
“In fact I found her very alluring when we first met, just it had to be my choice to follow her.” Jae-ha said, smiling as Yona leaned her head against his shoulder. “From there it was all downhill Lina as your mother just kept on amazing me until I just fell so hard for her that I couldn’t stand to have her out of my sight.”  
   
“And you were nothing but charming especially during Captain Gigan’s test.” Yona giggled, looking at her husband lovingly. “Even telling me to hide from her that you helped me, so determined to help me pass and following me when you didn’t have to.”  
   
“Well we both were glad I did that, Yona dear.” Jae-ha pointed out. “Your stubbornness always got you into situations that aren’t good for my heart.”  
   
“Says the man that admires my strength and determination.” The princess countered. “Not to mention you’re the one that doesn’t try to talk me out of things as often as the rest.”  
   
“Well you did say you hate being held back my love, and it is a turn on, every time…” Jae-ha purred, leaning in to kiss her.  
   
“ _There they go._ ” Yoon rolled his eyes.  
   
“Sometimes you swear those two just got married and not six years ago.” Hak remarked.  
   
“Awww come on Hak honey, you do just fine when I can get you to forget your pride.” Valerie teased with a wink.  
   
“ _Eeewwww…_ ” Ura groaned and looked away. “Lina your parents are weird, they’re always so kissy and stuff.”  
   
“Oh you don’t know anything Ura!” Lina stuck her tongue out at him, giggling then at her parents making out in front of the group. “Daddy just really loves mommy a lot and he wants everyone to know.”  
   
“Trust me we’ve been given enough examples to the point that the princess doesn’t get embarrassed by his public affection anymore…” Kija groaned as he looked away.  
   
“… He just likes to make Yona happy.” Shin-ah said.  
   
“Zeno thinks the missy and Ryokuryuu are still a cute couple!” Zeno laughed.  
   
“ _Aahhhhh!_ ” the little baby in Jae-ha’s arms was the only noise that got the couple to stop kissing, as she turned to her newborn with a smile.  
   
“Don’t worry little one, mommy and daddy haven’t forgotten you.” Jae-ha chuckled, kissing the baby’s forehead. “Lina, would you like to hold your little sister?”  
   
“ _Can I?_ ” Lina looked surprised as her father handed her baby Gigan. “She’s so tiny.”  
   
“You were that tiny too once.” Yona giggled, holding Lina tight in her lap as she nuzzled her cheek.  
   
“You too Ura.” Valerie chuckled, hugging her son.  
   
“So when did you marry mommy then daddy?” Lina asked after a moment. “Uncle Darkness Dragon said you’ve been married for six years but that’s how old I am. And Gigan was in mommy’s tummy for months.”  
   
Yona blushed madly as she really didn’t want to discuss that to her daughter.  
   
Jae-ha just chuckled. “Well after some time on the road and traveling I realized just how much I love your mother and she fell for me as well, one day it just came out and we confessed to each other. I was the luckiest man alive when she chose me as the love of her life.” He smiled, kissing Yona once more but briefly this time. “The princess you met in Xing helped arrange our marriage as a thanks for all the amazing things your mommy did for her. You were born a few months later little one, the day you saved your mother’s life.” He ruffled his daughter’s pigtails which made her giggle. “You came out of your mommy’s stomach early you see, just ask Grandma Yoon.”  
   
“… Well that is true.” Yoon shrugged, deciding to let it go as he sure didn’t want to explain to the small children where babies came from.  
   
“So I came early to save mommy right?” Lina asked, as her parents had told her the story of her birth before, and she always took pride in the fact she saved her mother and Yoon.  
   
“That’s right Lina, all the more reason you’re my precious treasure.” Jae-ha said, hugging his family as he showered his girls in kisses. “Just like your mother is the princess of my heart.”


	6. Generations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno has a flashback to the days when the dragons would play with Hiryuu's son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six of The Dragons Week 2019 Prompts! First Dragon Generation vs The Current Dragon Generation! So I decided to do a comparison to Hiryuu’s first child interactions to Yona’s first child, since Yona is his reincarnation ^^

The whole kingdom was celebrating the day when King Hiryuu’s first child, Yak-shi had been born a few. Hiryuu himself was pleased everyone wished his child good health, and he was pleased his Dragon Warriors all treated the baby well… Even when the young prince would tug on Zeno’s hair or throw up on Shu-ten. Guen worried about crushing the baby at first but after some advice from Abi they seemed the best fit with the child. Over the years the child would often come to the Four Dragons and enjoy their company. Currently the white blanket of snow covered the castle’s courtyard as the young prince was trying to catch the Green Dragon that quickly hopped around.  
   
“No fair Uncle Shu-ten! With your special leg I can’t catch you!” the six year old boy pouted.  
   
“Well next time you shouldn’t dare a dragon to a game of tag.” The Ryokuryuu chuckled. “When you’re older kid I’ll show you a different type of chasing we can do together with a few drinks.”  
   
 “Greenie I swear to god I will kill you if you turn the prince into a drunk.” Guen growled at him.  
   
“I’ll just paralyze him if it comes to that.” Abi spoke while not lifting his head from the book in his hands. “Lord Yak-shi should be actually doing his studies right now.”  
   
“Oh come on kids have to play now and again, right Seiryuu?” Zeno asked, chuckling as he placed a hand on his hip. “Come on Lord Yak-shi, I won’t cheat until Shu-ten. Let’s have a snowball fight.”  
   
“Hey using my abilities is not cheating!” the Green Dragon took offense at that.  
   
“It is when you have inhuman jumping ability.” Abi murmured.  
   
“Says the guy that can cheat at hide and seek when the young lord asks us to play that.” Shu-ten grumbled.  
   
“The sooner the game ends the sooner he can get back to his tutors. We cannot take up his time forever.” Abi shrugged.  
   
“Come on Seiryuu, you can’t study all the time.” Zeno shook his head. “Kids got to play sometimes.”  
   
“He is the future king and Hiryuu’s son, a lot will be on his shoulders one day and expectations will be high due to who his father is.” Abi pointed out. “Playing won’t help him when people expect him to be greater than others and a leader.”  
   
“Come on just because he’s the king’s son doesn’t mean he has supernatural learning abilities.” Guen argued. “The king doesn’t even have any powers.”  
   
“Outside of the old man’s ever-loving patience.” Shu-ten remarked. “I swear he never seems to lose his temper, even at his kid. Much to the queen’s annoyance.”  
   
“Mother is often losing her temper at father.” Yak-shi chuckled. “Also she is always explaining things to him.”  
   
“Even to this day…” Abi grumbled. “You’d think after this long he wouldn’t still keep finding human things he doesn’t understand.”  
   
“Hey it wasn’t like he was always a human.” Zeno shrugged.  
   
“Oh please that doesn’t excuse him thinking when we’re arguing with each other that we’re playing.” Shu-ten grumbled. “Idiot king needs his marbles checked sometimes.”  
   
“I think I gave my marbles to Yak-shi to play with, but what would those have to do with my perception?” King Hiryuu appeared behind the Ryokuryuu out of nowhere.  
   
“Father!” Yak-shi ran over to hug his dad.  
   
“Dammit where the hell did you come from?!” Shu-ten gasped.  
   
“Will you learn to show some respect for the king?!” Guen growled.  
   
“That man will never show respect for anything…. Outside of a bottle of saki…” Abi mumbled.  
   
“Looks like you’re all having fun with Yak-shi, I hope he isn’t bothering you.” Hiryuu said with a chuckle.  
   
“Of course not your highness.” Zeno bowed. “We were just happy to help entertain him.”  
   
“May I join you in your game then?” Hiryuu asked.  
   
“Your majesty I’m sure you have more important duties.” Abi said, placing his book down as he tilted his head to dodge a snowball that he saw coming. “WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM RYOKURYUU?!” he growled at Shu-ten.  
   
“You were just begging for a snowball to the face.” He replied, sticking his tongue out.  
   
“… Oh really now?” Abi snarled, immediately gathering the white powder into his hands as he tossed one at the Green Dragon, who jumped away.  
   
“Snowball fight!” Guen had gathered a large amount with his dragon arm and got Shu-ten right in the face since he was too busy dodging the Blue Dragon.  
   
“Hey I want to join!” Yak-shi chuckled as he tried to toss a few snowballs too, one getting his father who just laughed.  
   
“Well now, it seems this is about to become a dragon war.” Hiryuu chuckled, tossing a snowball right at Zeno. “Come Zeno, join us.”  
   
When the snowball hit the Ouryuu in the face, he was brought out of his flashback as the snow knocked him down as he came to, realizing he was daydreaming during the Happy Hungry Bunch having a snowball fight.  
   
“Uncle Zeno, are you ok?” Lina rushed over to give the Yellow Dragon a hand.  
   
“Sorry Zeno I was aiming for Jae-ha!” Yona came to help him up.  
   
“Princess you know with that fast leg he’s impossible to catch.” Hak grumbled.  
   
“Not if I can help it! Hakuryuu Snowball Strike!” Kija had gathered several large snowballs he made and was tossing them like a madman at the Green Dragon.  
   
“ ** _HEY KIJA NO FAIR!_** ” Jae-ha was laughing while shouting, trying his best to dodge the snowball storm.  
   
“THIS IS FOR NOT STAYING STILL AND ATTAKCING THE PRINCESS FIRST!” Kija shouted, and got Jae-ha eventually, burying him into a mound of snow with the attack.  
   
Shin-ah just stood still during the conflict, though often was used as a shield for Ura who was hiding behind him.  
   
“Hey no fair using your Uncle Shin-ah as a shield!” Valerie protested.  
   
“He’s doing that because he knows Shin-ah will protect him.” Hak remarked.  
   
“ **Got ya!** ” Lina tossed a snowball at Ura though, since she was around the same height it was easier for her to catch him. “That’s for hiding behind Uncle Shin-ah!”  
   
“Hey you idiots! Are you going to play all day or are you going to work?!” Yoon grumbled, looking irritated. “There’s a lot of things to do before it gets dark!”  
   
“Oooohhh but Grandma Yoon the snow is such fun!” Lina protested.  
   
“Yes mother, after all the children need to have fun sometimes.” Jae-ha remarked as he pulled himself out of the pile of snow, dusting off his cloak…. Only to get attacked all at once by Kija, Hak, Valerie and Ura tossing snowballs at him. “HEY SINCE WHEN DID I BECOME THE MAIN TARGET?!?”  
   
“When you stopped moving daddy!” Lina giggled, tossing a few at her father. She then leapt into the air on her dragon leg when they tried to switch their target to her next. “Try and catch me!”  
   
“Oh now you asked for it!” Jae-ha jumped right out of the snow to catch his daughter in the air, laughing as the two landed into the snow, rolling around and getting covered in white.  
   
Yona chuckled as she shook her head. “Are you ok Zeno? You kind of zoned out back there.”  
   
Zeno just chuckled to himself, some things never changed even after two thousand years. The dragon brothers still adored playing with the child of Hiryuu and their bond as a family just as strong if not stronger now. “Zeno’s fine little miss, just some things don’t change.”


	7. Let's Fly Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina's daughter Krystal has been born... But Jae-ha seems to be getting weaker, so Lina wants to take her father to the sky one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven of The Dragons Week 2019 Prompts! The Future of the Dragons! Beware the angst ahead! Lina is 16 here so there’s your warning for what that means… Note this is one of the alternate endings for my AU series as I’ll have several for it.

“ _Heh_ … When I swore to beat my predecessor’s record, I never expected to be a grandpa.” Jae-ha chuckled as he looked over the little bundle in Lina’s arms. The baby girl had just been born yesterday and his daughter was still recovering from bringing the child into the world, but wanted some time with her father, especially with how his health had been the past few months.  
   
Despite all his protests, Yona eventually got Jae-ha to start using a cane after he was struggling walking around. He couldn’t jump into the sky anymore and hadn’t been able to even really jump at all the past year. They all knew the signs, and it was approaching rapidly. Kija, Shin-ah and Zeno had been hovering all around him the whole time, and even the Seiryuu and Hakuryuu were approaching their limits, as their successors had been born and they were growing weaker every day.  
   
“Papa are you sure you don’t want to hold her?” Lina offered, rocking her baby in her arms as she sat in the tent. She had been confined to bedrest thanks to her Grandmother Yoon. “I’m sure Krystal would love it.”  
   
“I suppose once wouldn’t hurt, but my arms can’t hold like they used to.” Jae-ha chuckled, taking the baby into his arms and smiling seeing his granddaughter. He turned to his son-in-law with a smile. “Trust me when I say your heart is going to melt for this little one.”  
   
“It already does.” Ura gave a hearty laugh. “Pops was trying to deny the fact he was crying when he first held her.”  
   
“Gigan and Hawke said she’s so tiny.” Lina giggled recalling her sibling’s reactions.  
   
“She’s beautiful just like you Lina dear.” Jae-ha said with a smile, struggling with his weakened strength so he handed the baby to her father. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to check on your mother-“ he blinked when his daughter snatched his hand.  
   
 _“… Papa, I know why Uncle Zeno is so quiet today.”_ Lina narrowed her eyes. “And there’s something I want to do.” She stood up.  
   
“Lina, you should be resting and honestly I’m fine.” Jae-ha chuckled, but was shut up by that glare that Lina inherited from her mother. “Alright, alright, what is it? You know I can never deny you.”  
   
“Come with me.” Lina said, strolling outside as she helped her father walk. “And hold on.” She gestured to carry him on her back.  
   
“Lina you just gave birth yesterday! What is all this?” Jae-ha looked at her like she was crazy.  
   
“And we’re near Crimson Dragon Palace so I heal quickly, now listen to me papa.” Lina pursed her lips. “You haven’t been able to fly for years, I want to take you into the sky…. _One more time_.” She looked at him pleadingly, as if she knew…. This was her one and only chance. “Let’s fly together.”  
   
Jae-ha’s eyes widened at that, feeling the urge to hold back his tears… Leave it to his little girl to say the very same thing he said to Garou that day…  
   
“ **You should go**.” A familiar warm voice said from behind.  
   
 _“Yona-chan?”_ Jae-ha spun around, steadying himself with his cane.  
   
Yona smiled as she came up to hug her husband. “Go ahead, she needs this… And so do you husband.” She pressed her forehead against his. “I love you.”  
   
“… I love you too, princess of my heart.” Jae-ha nearly choked, trying to hold back his urge to cry. “Please remember that, always.” He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.  
   
There was a sorrow in his kiss as Yona reluctantly pulled back, smiling as she told him not to keep their daughter waiting as she turned to see Kija leading Shin-ah over, the Blue Dragon had recently gone blind from slowly losing his powers and often would bump into things. Zeno just had a sorrowful expression on his face as he sat with the new Seiryuu and Hakuryuu, along with Yona’s other two children Gigan and Hawke.  
   
Jae-ha smiled warmly as he obeyed, handing his cane to his wife as he wrapped his arms around Lina, and immediately he was in the air. She made sure to hold onto his legs tightly while carrying him into the sky with a powerful jump.  
   
 _“….. Are you sure about this, princess?”_ Hak approached the redhead, concerned.  
   
Yona nodded, letting the tears she was holding back flow. “… Let Lina have one last happy memory with him, because she’s going to take it the hardest. She knows her father doesn’t blame her for this, and he loves her with all his heart.” She then forced a smile. “I’ve been preparing for this day for a long time now… Not that it makes it any easier…”  
   
“He’s lasted so much longer than any other dragon.” Kija pointed out. “According to my village the longest dragon to live after a new one was born was ten. Even though Jae-ha said his predecessor lived twelve years after he was born.” He frowned looking at his own son who was getting older and wondered about his own fate, along with Shin-ah’s successor that was already seven and the Blue Dragon was really starting to weaken rapidly.  
   
“Jae-ha feels so… Weak now.” Shin-ah murmured.  
   
 _“… Ryokuryuu doesn’t have long left…”_ Zeno muttered, turning to see Ura come over with his daughter in his arms. “It’s still surprising he lived to see his grandchild born though. He kept good on his promise to the miss.” The Yellow Dragon sighed as tears floated down his cheeks while he clutched at his heart. “… It’s just like with Guen and the others all over again.”  
   
Lina made several jumps until she could reach high into the air, it had taken her years to perfect her jumping but recently she was reaching the sky so much easier. “Can you see the ocean, papa?” she asked.  
   
“Yeah… Makes me feel nostalgic for my pirate days.” Jae-ha chuckled, resting his head on her shoulder. “To the days back when I met your wonderful mother. I really never deserved all her love, nor did I deserve to have the most beautiful woman in all of Kouka be my darling daughter.”  
   
“Oh daddy, you’re just flattering me now.” Lina scoffed, chuckling as she kept on moving.  
   
“Well your husband would agree with me!” he countered.  
   
“Ura married me for my strength not my looks.” She replied.  
   
“And you have a beautiful daughter now, you’ll be sure to spoil her when she makes those cute faces at you.” Jae-ha chuckled, closing his eyes that were getting heavy. “… The wind feels so nice. Lina… You truly are the most beautiful Ryokuryuu…” his voice was starting to sound tired. “… I love you, my precious treasure… _Always_.”  
   
“I love you too papa.” Lina replied, smiling at him as she made another jump. “… I’m sorry you can’t do this for yourself anymore…”  
   
“We’ve been over this, Lina-chan, it’s not your fault.” Jae-ha sighed and shook his head. “Just this blasted dragon’s blood thinks I’m too old to protect your mother anymore. Which it might be right with how badly I’ve been slowing down over the years.”  
   
“At least you can get around for yourself… I’m worried about Uncle Shin-ah with how he can’t see anymore…” Lina whimpered. “And Uncle Kija can barely lift anything with his right hand…”  
   
“They’re stubborn though, not as much as I am but they’ll help Yona-chan through this…” Jae-ha murmured. “Besides… I can always count on Hak to be there for her. My only regret in life is causing you that much grief, just know that the day you were born was the happiest day of my life Lina, not a death sentence. I wouldn’t trade you my precious daughter for anything, and I’m proud to be your father.”  
   
 _“Papa…”_ Lina was crying as she was so touched from his words. She then stiffened though when she felt something burn through her dragon’s blood, as the next jump was her strongest yet… And she froze after she landed. “… Papa? Daddy?” her voice cracked, placing her father down and realizing how slump he was against her. “ ** _PAPA!_** ” she cried.  
   
“Thank you for one more flight Lina dear.” Jae-ha stirred for a moment, placing one last kiss against her forehead as his amethyst eyes met hers. “… Let’s meet again above the skies one day, tell your mother I’ll wait for her…” he whispered before closing his eyes again for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hands tissues boxes to everyone* I could have added more to the feels but I thought I ripped your hearts out enough, and that's it for the dragon week I had a blast being a part of it!


End file.
